Missing Nin
by siakoyukoto
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke a rogue ninja from Konoha village, in his search for revenge he is often hunted by bounty hunters looking to cash in on his head. How will he handle a ninja of a kind he has never faced before. Tune in to see How Sasuke survives this encounter.


.Missing Nin.

I ran at full speed in pursuit of my prey, he knew I was behind him and had tried everything from throwing kunai, to using clones to evade me. Neither which would deter me from catching this bounty. We ran down the streets and along the sides of houses in the port within the land of fire. It was nighttime and raining heavily, this didn't discourage me. Sasuke Uchiha, this wouldn't be my first time going against one of his kind. It was common on Teiseigakure for Uchiha to go to blows against those of the Head families of the Island. It was funny because they were also considered a leading family within the village although a young one in our village. One of their clan held a place as one of thirteen protectors of the Kazankage, which is what gave them their status. These protectors were also known as Chuushin, or the heart of our village, ninja said to each be as strong as a Kage. The reason they stayed by the side of the Kazankage was because he reigned supreme with his Reigan or spirit eye and tradition of course. It had been done before them for generations. Sasuke cut right into an alley way, I followed, I lost him. Where could he have gone I thought for a moment, Suzaku showed me his heat residue. Suzaku was my friend and a Red Hawk, he could see heat, among other things. We had formed a pact through a technique that made it so we were bonded together, we shared sight, thoughts and hearing. Sasuke had leapt out of the alleyway and ran along the roofs and came to an open field where he disappeared. I checked the area where his heat trail ended I found a large hole, he must have fell in. I wasn't sure where it lead and Suzaku wasn't able to get a beat on any heat. Not willing to let my fish go, I hopped in the tunnel. I traveled along a straight path for a short time until it spat me into a large room, it was loud in the room. I heard cheering as I looked around I saw two men with there shirts off blood all over there bruised up bodies. What was this? Where was I? I continued to survey the area, two sides were boarded up with wood and plates of metal while the other sides were concrete walls. An arena? It was a fight club, as I looked along the boarded walls I saw seats, stands filled with people. In the higher seats that overlooked the ground level, were men smoking cigars while women sat next to them as they counted there money. "It would seem that we have unexpected guest. Two new competitors?" A man with a microphone said from an over hang on the boarded wall. "I don't intend to play your little game, let me out of here and I'll spare you, your life." The announcer sneered at Sasuke's words as he gestured for the men in the arena to attack, in a split second their lives were ended.

I had no plans of playing gladiator for this crowd, but, I also didn't intend to let a perfect opportunity like this get away from me. "No where to run Uchiha Sasuke!" I yelled to him. He turned to look at me, I saw his Sharingan glowing in the dimly lit room. He scoffed at me saying "You leave me no choice, but, I'll end this quickly." I sprinted toward him, as I got close I pulled out my sword, I was close enough now, I stepped into him and thrust my blade through his gut. He fell to his knees, grabbed at my pant leg as the red faded from his eyes. Lightning cracked around his hand as he thrust his hand through my chest. I coughed blood. I couldn't believe it, as the image of him on his knees faded, Genjutsu? My clone began to turn red as it's skin bubbled before exploding in a pillar of fire. Sasuke jumped away with minor burns to his clothes, choking on the smoke his eyes began to water. I rushed through the smokescreen, my blade met his as we exchanged blows. Steel on steel, he was good I had to see just how good. I ducked low swinging at his legs he jumped, foolish. So many fall for such a simple trick, a clone split from me and swung high, he blocked and used the clones force a springboard as he flipped over me. My clone continued to attack him, I rolled to my feet, I saw him moving at high speeds. Sasuke bypassed my clone and headed straight for me, I can only assume he expected me to retreat in fear of this bursting attack. He was wrong, as I thrust myself toward him sword first, Sasuke's arm glowed with electricity as his hand made contact with me so did the fireball my clone shot at him. I was thrown back from the force of his lightning technique. It hurt a lot he didn't pierce skin, but, that part of my chest was tender another one of those and I'd be gone. I needed to take advantage of the fact that he thought I might be injured. I quickly made hand seals "LAVA STYLE, ERUPTION JUTSU!" The ground at the center of the arena spiked upward as magma jutted out in every direction. This jutsu was dangerous for someone to use in confined areas,but, im immune to fire and its forms. I could hear the screams and hollers as the women and men began to flee the arena the magma set the wood on the walls on fire and melted the metal plates on the wall. The magma spilled all over the floor, I stepped on it as I would water. The biggest difference between lava and water was it melts flesh, so Sasuke should have died. The thick gas from the lava dissipated somewhat and I saw him flying the air his wings had burns on them. I could only guess it was from the fireball. I looked up at him in awe and he looked down at me in the same way. "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. I looked up at him and smirked, he wouldn't see it though. I wore a hood to hide my eyes and a a half mask to vent the air I breathed, "What does it matter you'll be dead soon anyway." He looked at me with anger in his eyes he was irritated, the smoke was black more than capable of choking him out. The only problem I faced with the lava was it cooling off and turning solid. With those eyes I'm sure he noticed, not to mention the smoke escaping out through the hole I entered in. Sasuke smirked saying, "I think I've got an understanding now, you've got a Bloodline Limit that makes your body resistant to damage. Your also obviously immune to fire. By the way you held your chest after my Chidori your skins not impenetrable, so I'm sure a few more Chidori's should finish you off, am I right?" He had me pegged, I'm sure my silence was enough of an answer for him. Black lightning sparked around his hand as he took flight to the other side of the arena.

He hovered just above the lava so as to not feel the heat. I knelt down and created four other clones, they blocked me from his sight as I continued to make hand seals. In a single gust he shot towards me, my clones stepped aside to his surprise, he glanced at one for a second. Silly, as he closed in on me a clone jutted from the lava with an uppercut, the lava had not dried completely, he cringed in pain from the lava burning his face. Sasuke quickly recovered with a midair loop and continued his flight toward me, this time my clones attempted to stop him. They were brushed off as he slammed his hand into, the wall behind me. No genjutsu, a transportation jutsu through the lava from one end to the other, but I was starting to run low on chakra. Sasuke must have been getting tired as well, once he pulled his hand from the stone wall, he stood on the wall in his original wingless form, his sharingan still glaring at me. He was upset I could see it, Uchiha's tend to get that way when they realize they've made a mistake in their observation of others. And why not, Uchiha's rely heavily on the Sharingan and are very proud of there doujutsu. It's abilities are legendary, and the limits of it's capabilities are unknown even to Uchiha clansmen. We stood there for a while, I didn't have much left so I chose to play defensive, I can only assume it was the same of him as Sasuke stayed in wait as well. The lava had completely dried we'd waited so long, then a thought occurred to me that maybe . . My thinking was right as I felt a shock come across my neck, it threw my a ways I rolled out of it, another tender spot. I grit my teeth, genjutsu, damn I thought to myself as I realized what had just happened, I was bleeding. "I would have thought that would have finished you but I guess I have to hit the same spot, a few times." Sasuke smirked as he spoke with his elongated chakra blade. There wouldn't be another time though, I was going to end this. Before I was caught in the illusion I noticed Suzaku perched on the stands near the ceiling. He readied his chakra blade again, slashing at me repeatedly, I countered with my own inflamed sword. I closed the distance on him and we clashed again, a few strikes into are sword fight and he spun around to my rear and thrust a Chidori toward my back. In that moment he felt an intense pain on his own back, I smirked as I kicked him away from me. Suzaku had got to him and even if he did see him he wasn't fast enough to stop his bullet technique.

The "Bullet" is named after the method that Red Hawks use for hunting. They gather there chakra and mix their chakra nature around there bodies and pressurize it, til it creates an explosion and jettisons them in the direction they choose, all you can see is their after image. We continued this way for a while longer I would initiate close range and he would get the upper hand and Suzaku would burn him. Sasuke soon abandoned fighting close for longer range. He changed back to his winged form saying "Clever using that bird, but it ends here." Sasuke said as the black lighting around his hand glowed, brighter and moved with more vigor than before. I started to make hand seals, while Suzaku took flight, he flew from his spot near the ceiling to directly in front of me. Sasuke closed in "RYUENJIN!" Suzaku emitted flames that reached to the ceilings , his wings became long and arched. His visage was of a wave of fire, Sasuke and Suzaku rammed into each other. When he made contact with Suzaku he didn't feel any impact only the heat from the fire as it burned while he passed through. At the tail end of the wave was me with a handful of flame I held the real Ryuenjin,and I didn't need hand seals I emit heat from my body all those in my clan can as well. My hand melted its way into his abdomen and out past his spine. Sasuke's Chidori fizzled out, one of his arms lingered atop mine as his head and knees went limp, I began pulling my hand out of his midsection. His grip with the hand that touched mine tightened, his body burst into multiple snakes, which I burned through. I looked around, no sign of him, Suzaku didn't see his heat anywhere in the area. I looked up toward the hole I entered from, blood trickled down from the edge. He got away, and now I had to continue searching for him. Not right now though, I was too tired and my neck was bleeding from the cut his chakra blade gave me. I would have to pick up the trail another day. . .

**AN: This was intended to be a one shot, but I'm gonna make a second fight between my character Genkei and Sasuke. If you've been reading my other story you should know who Genkei is. If you don't you should start, anyway this was a fight scene that had been sitting in my head for a while so I just decided to type it out. I'm sure you notice, but, the fight ends in a draw neither losses/ wins. I like it that way It strokes my ego just enough without hurting fan boy and girls feelings. Besides that's how I wanted it to end, the next will be the mangekyo/Susano'o Sasuke and Tenpi Hada (Sun Skin) Genkei. Stay tuned.**


End file.
